


Caught

by rromantic



Series: From the inside universe [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Brian almost went shopping.





	Caught

“I saw you.”

“I know. I was there, remember? You came into my office and sucked my cock and-”

“At the flower stand, across from the diner. You picked up a bunch of roses.”

“Why didn’t you come over?”

“I like stalking you.”

“Still? I thought you'd have figured out by now I’m much hotter up close.”

“You looked very disgusted, even for you.”

“They were highly overpriced.”

“Brian Kinney? Checking a price tag?”

“And they weren’t fresh.”

“Like you would know the difference.”

“And they smelled.”

“They do that. It’s a flower-thing.”

“...So, how are your allergies these days?”


End file.
